


Untitled KameDa BDSM smut

by AlexxaSick



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>A.N</strong>. Written for the <a href="http://jesmutmeme.livejournal.com/872.html">JE BACK TO SCHOOL SMUT MEME</a> for this propmt <a href="http://jesmutmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=306280#t306280">here</a>:D It is my first non-arashi fic XD which is weird because I always thought the first entirely non-arashi fic I'd write would be Kanjani8's since I've been obsessing too much about Subaru lately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled KameDa BDSM smut

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N**. Written for the [JE BACK TO SCHOOL SMUT MEME](http://jesmutmeme.livejournal.com/872.html) for this propmt [here](http://jesmutmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=306280#t306280):D It is my first non-arashi fic XD which is weird because I always thought the first entirely non-arashi fic I'd write would be Kanjani8's since I've been obsessing too much about Subaru lately.

He wasn’t hungry anymore, not after Ueda approached him and discreetly slid the objects into his hand smiling brightly, giving him ‘that’ look. He sighed and excused himself to go to the restroom. The rest of the musicians, juniors and KAT-TUN didn’t even notice he was gone.

  
Sighing as he looked at the small butt plug, Kame started undoing his pants and sliding down his underwear.  It didn’t surprise him, Ueda coming to him now. It had been long after all. With the concerts crazy schedule and all the people they had around lately they hadn’t been able to have a session. He wondered if it was absolutely necessary to start while they weren’t alone yet, but in the end, it did make him very aroused to think about how he and Ueda had a secret and everyone else didn’t know even if it was under their nose.

His cock twitched as he opened the small pack of lube he had been given along with the plug carefully smearing it all over its surface. The bathroom door opened and he held his breath as if he could disappear by doing so.  He heard steps and then his voice, Ueda’s voice.

Are you okay Kamenashi?”

“Yes.” He answered as he released the air he had been holding in his lungs.

“Hurry up.” He didn’t reply he just put the plug against his ass cleft and tried to hold a sigh. “I’m going to take a leak, then wash my hands… If you’re not ready to go by then, you can forget about sharing my bed tonight”

‘Shit’ Kame thought pressing the thing against his hole. He felt it go in and it didn’t hurt much. By the time he heard Ueda zip up he was already pulling his jockeys up. He went out of the stall and could see his band mate pouring soap into his hand and smile at him through the mirror.

  
Their food was served when they sat back at the table and most of the guys had already engulfed half their plates, Ueda ate a little bit while Kame ate nothing just played with his food and tried to be not so obvious when he blushed feeling the plug inside him. It seemed like forever until the others started to say good bye and went up to their rooms. He knew he couldn’t go yet, not until Ueda said so. He glanced at him and the bastard was barely containing a smug smirk as Koki was telling him about the supermodel he dated last night. At last Ueda excused himself from the table. He wanted to tag along immediately but he knew he had to wait a little bit before following him.

  
Kame almost run to Ueda’s room when he finally got off the lift, but he didn’t because then the plug would come out and it would mean punishment. He considered it as the lift went up, because he had been untouched for so long punishment sounded really good right now, but sometimes Ueda’s moods were strange and punishment could mean his band mate would ignore him for a couple of days and he most probably wouldn’t be able to take it, so in the end he decided to walk and try to keep the thing in place.

  
He found the door being held open by a backpack. He took it with him as he closed the door and passed the safety chain. The shower was running and he went straight to the bathroom.  The shower curtain was open, and he could see the slender body under the water. He gaped for a while leaning against the counter, partly because he needed to push the plug back inside and partly because the sight was a little breath taking. Then Ueda spoke up.

  
“Show me” he said and Kame’s hands immediately went to his belt to undo it. “Take your shirt off first” He ordered and his cheeks blushed. It wasn’t the first time, they had done this so much that they already knew their limits and how tip toe them without stepping over the boundary. It was damn exciting when Ueda had this kind of mood bossy and well… superior. His shirt hit the floor, then he fumbled his belt and jeans open then pulled both pants and underwear down at the same time. He turned around to let Ueda see.  “Nice, Kazuya… Nice.”

“Can I pull it out?” He didn’t consider himself a shy person but Ueda liked to see him like that and he liked to feel like that when they were performing this.

  
“No.” Ueda turned the shower off and took a hotel towel to dry himself as he walked towards him. He sniffed his hair and neck. “Clean yourself, you smell like a tramp” Kame nodded and went to the shower holding the plug in place with his hand because now that he had no clothes on there was nothing preventing it from falling. “I’ll wait for you on the bed.”

  
Anticipation made him half hard so he washed his body hastily and went to Ueda who was sitting on the bed with a towel around his waist, the blond hair was still wet and sticking out in every direction, it made him look cute and almost childish as he watched the television and bit his lower lip. Kame knew better than believing that.

  
Noticing him Ueda patted the spot on the bed next to him, “Come here” He said and Kame obeyed crawling on the bed trying to look sexy he kneeled next to him. Ueda smelled him once more. “Better” he whispered before passing his fingers through Kame’s hair pulling it a little before kissing him.

When Ueda was in this kind of mood, his kisses hurt and they were mostly a distraction for something else. He didn’t mind, he just let Ueda be and do as he wanted. Kame felt a tie against the skin of his neck then how his hands were pulled behind his back. He always found amazing how Ueda could multitask like that and in less than five minutes he had his hands tied together and to his neck. The silky fabric felt good against his heated flesh and he sighed when Ueda’s teeth grazed his Jaw.

  
His whole body twitched when his band mate’s hands roamed around it carefully avoiding the engorging member now almost fully standing between his legs. The invading presence of the plug was making him more aroused. For a moment he forgot he couldn’t move and he tried to pull a hand and touch Ueda but the only thing he accomplished was choking himself. Ueda smirked against the skin of his collarbone when he grunted, then he pulled apart and took off the towel he had tied up around his hips and pulled his cock a couple of times to make it fully hard before looking at him inviting him. Kame leaned over his lap and stuck his tongue out licking the tip enjoying the reaction he got. It certainly was more difficult to do this with his hands bounded but he did it anyways.

  
One of ueda’s hands was on his hair pulling it a little as he set the pace, and the other crept on his back and buttocks playing with the plug now and then pulling it out a little bit and pushing it back inside driving him crazy a little at a time. He fought the moan forming in his throat as he swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth, but in the end he couldn’t when Ueda started fucking him with the damn plug.

  
“Fuck me Tatsuya… please… fuck me”

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“MMhh… Fuck me please…” He probably was exaggerating his need, but he knew this would turn him on more and speed the fucking. This time however he wasn’t right. Ueda stood up leaving him on the bed, he waited a little before trying to look for him but a hand pressed him against the mattress then he pulled out the plug and something hard connected his buttocks flesh. He whined and writhed under Ueda’s hand and prepared himself for the next one. Each time hurt even more than the last one. After the fifth time, Kame wailed him to stop.

“I was enjoying the head”

“I’m Sorry”

“…you stopped…” he hit his behind again, only this time it wasn’t as hard.

“…sorry…” he cried and then gasped “Ah… Tatsuya…” afterwards when Ueda’s hand massaged the sore flesh then dipped between his legs giving a light squeeze to his balls and inside him again. “Tat… fuck me… fuck me…”

Ueda flipped him to lie on his back and pushed his legs open. Kame licked his lips trying to get his breathing under control but he couldn’t his chest was heaving up and down madly.

“Beg” Ueda said. And beg he did. “Again.” He whined and writhed with his hands still bound.

  
“…please… please…” Kame repeated once and again, not knowing why but tears coming out of his eyes.  Then something was against his entrance, and Ueda pushed his legs up lifting his hips a little and it went inside just a bit. “Faster… please…” he said.

  
“Impatient aren’t we?” Ueda teased pulling out, making him whine.

  
“Don’t please, please… please” then it was all in. One swift move and it was all in and it hurt like hell he screamed and Ueda covered his mouth with a hand.

  
“Shhh… Kazuya… shut the hell up.” his band mate’s voice was steady and low but it was like he had yelled at him, even if his tears came out his eyes faster than before but he complied sobbing softly.  Ueda put his lips over his and he kissed back eagerly, and he almost took no notice when he started to move inside him.  But soon both were panting.

  
Ueda sat up pushing his legs further up hitting Kame’s prostate sending sparks up his spine and he wondered briefly how Ueda managed to make him literally see fireworks each time. Then his band mate was jerking him off and it didn’t take long to make him cum and his muscles contracting sent Ueda over the edge too.

  
The blonde pulled out of him and turned him around to untie him. He kissed Kame on the shoulder and muttered a ‘thanks’ before going to clean himself up.


End file.
